I am
by AlyssC01
Summary: MissingSceneThoughts of Karasuma's thoughts right after she escaped from the Factory. Sorry Guys, terrible with summaries. Please R&RRating just to be safe. UPDATED.


**I am...**

_TITLE: I am... _

_AUTHOR: AlyssC01_

_CATEGORY: Missing Scene, Epilogue. _

_SPOILERS: Set after ep 26 with a whole bunch of spoilers and scenes from previous eps such as 4 and 20. Knowledge of series is required but not enough to win the national quiz. _

_RATING: PG just to be safe. _

_WARNINGS: None. _

_FEEDBACK: Please, but nothing negative if you can't help it. _

_Mama always said; if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin (but I do own the series!) WHR is the property of Rice Box (most probably a far as I can figure). I don't make any money out of this so, don't sue me I'm a pathetic, broke student with no life, no profitable job and nothing but knowledge to feed her soul. _

_AN: I saw WHR almost a year ago now, it was my first Anime series and I was blown away. Since then I've seen many other Anime series' of all shapes and sizes but WHR still holds the number 1 position in my heart. This fic is dedicated to my favourite character of the series who I personally think didn't get the screen time that was her due. This is my opinion on what I think went on in Karasuma's mind right after her mysterious escape from the factory. Bare in mind, I jump between scenes a lot. Only the first and the last paragraphs (indicated by &&&) are set in real time with a relatively steady flow of time. Between the - - you'll find separate scenes that jumps around a bit. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! _

_This is the second post of this, I received some comments about my spelling ect. Sorry guys, I'm trying to juggle a demanding career, a science degree, a personal life and a few other things so there's bound to be some mistakes. I don't get to beta my work all that often because time is a luxury that other people have. Also, on basic grammar errors – English is my second language and there's a reason I didn't study BA literature. Sorry! Will try to improve! Thanks for the comments. _

* * *

"_Do you know where Robin and Amon..."  
Karasuma looked up and gave Doujima a weak smile. _

"_No, I don't." _

_Doujima looked at her for a long time, her clear eyes shining with sudden tears. _

"_The two of them, along with this facility..." She paused and looked up to moon shining over them – the only thing not obscured by the smoke. _

"_I guess that's how it is." _

_Doujima turned back to Karasuma. The woman had leaned back against the building – her face pale and drawn. She had refused to let the on-scene medics touch her, rather seeking solace again the wall. The younger woman didn't know what the extent of her injuries where but... _

"_I should've been with them." _

_Doujima blinked and gave her a question look. _

"_Miho..." _

_She closed her eyes and leaned forward. _

"_I am a Witch..."_

&&&

She had known it of course. Kate's death, Robin's hunt... Every time she pulled the trigger she had grown more and more aware of the fact that in the end, the only difference between Witchcraft and Craft-users were the weapons behind which they hid. Yet, she had always tried to convince herself that she was still somehow different from them. Whether it was common sense or fear talking, she never knew – until tonight. She knew her place now – but was still not where she belonged. Closing her eyes, not sure whether she had spoken the sentence out loud or not Karasuma felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the empty well that had become her soul. Images and memories flashed through her mind as she leaned forward.

**_-"_**How can they say Robin's a witch?" Her voice was raised higher than usual and her temper shorter. "And how can they expect us to hunt her!" She glared at her Boss.

The Hitler like man raised his arms in defense.

"I'm just relaying my orders Miho." He tried to calm her. "Please, you know that we don't have too..."

"That doesn't chance anything!" She snapped. "What about Amon? Would it change for him to? Would it matter? Did it matter to him that Kate..." She felt the mental jerk that went through the office. It was a thing they never spoke about. She lowered her voice as she leaned forward over the desk. "Would it matter to _me_ in the end?" She whispered fiercely. _"If Robin is a witch then so am I." _

She jerked back when her boss stood up.

"Do you think that we didn't consider that Miho?" He said. "And, what about them? _They_ would've considered it too. Something will be done but not by you. You have more to loose than we."

Karasuma stood back and clenched her fists.

"I am not a witch." She said out loud – aware that everybody in the office was staring at her in shocked silence. "And neither is Robin**_..."-_**

She had left then, unable to keep down the turmoil inside her and sense of emptiness slowly filling her soul. She walked far and hard, caught a taxi when she was tired and went to the park where she spend a long time just sitting there, staring at the crows, the people and old chapel down the road. She was taken back to the time she and Robin had spent some time together for the first time. A young woman, who could do her job – but a small child praying for acceptance in their lonely world. A child with Power...

**_-_**She found herself standing in front of a broken ATM machine. Hugging herself, studying the way it was bend in a way not humanly possible she knelt down and reached out to touch it. Just before touching it though she hesitated, all too aware of the ever-growing emptiness inside her. She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the metal. Images flashed through her mind, but she was straining – something she didn't have to do in the beginning. When the images winked out Karasuma sat back, almost painfully. _Her_ Power was leaving her. That which had carried her all these years. She had always been different, always been sensitive to things that other people could pick up and now**_...- _**

The scene changed again.

_**-"**Even if your abilities are deteriorated, it doesn't change the fact that you're a Witch.**"- **_

She had given everything she had to her job and in the end that was what it came down to. She fought many a foe, sacrificed the life she could've led as a woman and gave up her Powers for these people and in the end, as with Kate, as with Robin, as with probably any hunter that would cross their way as a Craft-user, she was labeled as a Witch the enemy they had been fighting all along.

Yet, as she had stood there, seemingly naked of everything that she had had - that word did not incite such loathing as she had always felt in the beginning. Then later, when she felt Robin's trembling body against hers, accepting who she was she realized that... In that lies the greatest Power. Facing who you were, where you came from and what the future held for you.

"I am a Witch."

&&&&

"_I am a Witch."_

_Karasuma's world tilted, and slowly went dark as voices echoed around her in hollow darkness. _

"_Karasuma? Miho, no! Somebody! Michael! Hold on Miho, it's okay... Hold on..."  
_I am a Witch.

&&&&&

She was staring at the flowers next to her bed.

Miho closed her eyes and inhaled their sweet fragrance. She smiled and tried to get into a more comfortable position. A sense made her glance in the doors direction. Karasuma rested her hand over her chest and kept her eyes on the door.  
A nurse came in with a new saline IV bag.

The woman blinked startled when she saw the patient smiling at her.

"I swear you know when I'm going to be here." She said in a conversational tone as she changed the bags. "How are you feeling today?"  
Karasuma settled back and smiled at her as she watched the woman go about her job. When she focused images danced through her mind, pleasant content thoughts, mysteries and secrets.

"Much better." She answered and turned back to the flowers. The emptiness was gone. Her Powers back...

"Thank you."

FIN or is it?

Sequel on the way!

* * *

_AN: Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your Reviews..._


End file.
